bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Made in Japan
"Made in Japan" is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. It was one of first episodes aired. (Aired on September 10, 1994) Plot The episode begins with Mr. Bumpy looking at the back of a cereal box, showing a big "Turbo Totra Noid" Robot. Bumpy knocks over the cereal box and shoves the cereal in his mouth and washes it down with a carton of milk. Bumpy then starts shaking and dancing around so the "milk can be chocolaty nutritious". He is accompanied by his best friend, Squishington. Bumpy is collecting the box top and is excited about winning a free toy robot. The next night, Bumpy and Squish are waiting for the mail man to deliver the package. A giant box from Japan arrives, which further excites Bumpy. Bumpy hurriedly opens the box, but is disappointed when the robot is smaller than expected. Bumpy leaves upset, while Squishington is relieved that the robot is small and cute instead of big and scary. Squish follows Bumpy, hoping to cheer him up, but the Little Robot then transforms into a large threatening killing machine. Meanwhile under the bed Squishy tries to cheer up Bumpy telling him that he got all the vitamins and minerals for every piece of cereal he ate but Bumpy says he want a big cool "Turbo Totra Noid" robot. Squishy then brings out a box of Shark Puffs and Bumpy is thrilled by the realistic scent. Squishy tells him everything was going to be fine and by tomorrow they can mail back that little robot for a full refund and get a cool realistic submarine. Bumpy then goes to sleep right away and tells Squishy he's snoring already, Squishy giggles and tells Bumpy good night. Meanwhile in the bathroom Squishy is asleep inside his toilet home, then he wakes up when he hears a strange noise and goes into the hallway to investigate. He sees a giant cool "Turbo Totra Noid" robot that Bumpy wanted and he freaks out, running under the bed to tell Bumpy. He tries to wake him up and tells him it's the actual giant "Turbo Totra Noid" robot, Bumpy then wakes up all excited and runs into the hallway and just sees the little robot. Bumpy tells Squishy he probably dreamed it and tells him to go back to bed and that he needs his beauty sleep. Squishy then thinks he just dreamed it. Back in the bathroom, Squishy is asleep in his toilet home and he hears the noise the second time which wakes him up again. Then this time Squishy really sees the giant scary robot and realizes it wasn't a dream and shouts for Bumpy but Bumpy is sleeping. Then Squishy realizes that Mr.Bumpy didn't hear him and tries to make a run for it but he once again sees the giant robot and runs to get Bumpy. Squishy tries to wake him up and Bumpy tells him to show him tomorrow and that he's sleeping. Squishy realizes there's no one to save him from "That mean old machine" then Squishy gets an idea. Then Molly Coddle is in the hallway after Squishy came to get her and show sher the so-called scary robot. Squishy asks Molly that if it's the scariest thing he's ever seen and then he says he can't look but Molly says she personally thinks it's cute. Then Squishy is surprised by Molly's response and sees that it's just the little robot and he tells Molly how big and enormous it was. Molly tells him she thinks it's a matter of perspective and that he probably just imagined it really big then it actually is. Then Molly tells Squishy there's nothing to worry about then she tells him "Sweet Dreams" then she leaves to go to bed. Then Squishy thinks that Molly was right maybe it was an optical illusion and Squishy says to himself that he should go back to bed. In the bathroom Squishy tries to sleep and this time he hears the noise and wakes up saying that whoever it is out there could they please stop making that sound and says that the noise is vexing him. Then Squishy realizes he must do this himself and then he lifts up the lid to the toilet tank and realizes he must try to defeat the robot and runs into the hallway and starts a battle between him and the robot. Then the run all the way to the Boy's room trying to fight the Turbo Torta Noid causing it to fall then Squishy cheers saying how he defeated the robot and he says he feels like a million bucks. Then the robot cries and tells Squishy that she (Little Robot turns out to be a girl) doesn't wanna hurt him in Japanese. Squishy doesn't know what she just said and he tells herself "she makes another he'll deck the robot again, Squish is then interrupted by the giant robot tuning back into Little Robot and she starts crying. Squishy then feels sorry for her and tells her not to cry and he hand her a hankie to wipe her tears. She then blows her nose and she tells Squishy in Japanese that she has a family in Osaka. Squishy at first doesn't understand then he realizes there are subtitles then he finally understands, then she tells him about her identical brothers and sisters at the factory. Then Squishy tells her that he'll get her home and brings in a box, Little Robot thanks him and she gets in the box. Squishy tells her to write to him and that they can be pen-pals. Then the next day Squishy gets a letter from Little Robot and Bumpy asks when his realistic submarine will get here and where that little robot go and Squishy tells Bumpy that she is home and the episode ends. Quotes Bumpy: (singing while shaking) Gotta stir so the milk can be chocolately nutritious! Bumpy: It's BIG! It's from Japan! It's gonna be GREAT! Squish: Do you really think so? Bumpy: This is suppose to be HIGH TECH! ...This is loooow tech! Bumpy: Sugar Frosted Shark Puffs! (sniff) Oooh! That realistic scent! Bumpy: (muttering in his sleep) But Mama, I don't wanna wear the pink dress... Squishington: "Uh...¿Se habla español? Um...p-p-parlez-vous français?" Oh, I get it! Subtitles! Trivia * This is the first episode of Bump in the Night to air. * Goof: In the scene when Squishington is standing with the robot for the first time, the robot's head changes position in the next frame. * Little Robot is voiced by Janice Kawaye, who also became the voice of Jenny / XJ-9, in "My Life as a Teenage Robot". * This episode also has a sequel, Made in Japan II, when Little Robot flee's the factory in Osaka to escape being recalled and destroyed. * In this episode, Little Robot speaks Japanese, while in Made in Japan 2, she speaks English. * Little Robot sometimes appears at the Karaoke Cafe, and also makes an appearance in "T'was the Night Before Bumpy." * According to the package Little Robot came in, the address of the house where the show takes place is 470 Valley Blvd. in Brisbane, California. * When Squishington is trying to understand what Little Robot is saying (she was speaking in Japanese), he breaks the fourth wall by noticing the subtitles on the screen. Gallery Bu.JPG Bing.JPG Boxx.JPG Bdas.JPG Goodie.JPG Bumss.JPG Bumsap.JPG Bumsq.JPG Bumpsquish.JPG Free.JPG Bsqee.JPG Beheh.JPG Bchoc.JPG Bust.JPG Bulge2.JPG Bus.JPG Squid.JPG Squis.JPG Bstop.JPG Btwirl.JPG Bspin.JPG Byfs.JPG Bwsa.JPG Buus.JPG Bdow.JPG Bdan.JPG Blid.JPG Blink.JPG Ahhh.JPG Bumilk.JPG Bilk.JPG Boff.JPG Buym.JPG Bom.JPG Gobble.JPG Bj.JPG Knock.JPG Choco.JPG Bump.JPG Bumhan.JPG Bumpoo.JPG Bumpso.JPG Bumpman.JPG Bumbot.JPG Toy.JPG Bumzip.JPG Bjum.JPG Squiss.JPG Bomg.JPG Bk.JPG Big.JPG Sqyaslol.JPG Bumpeep.JPG Bumpslee.JPG Bumpsasd.JPG Sqaii.JPG Sadas.JPG Squisgg.JPG Pudf.JPG Shark.JPG Trasdorm.JPG Trasforms.JPG Trasfom.JPG Toys.JPG Squasf.JPG Sqas.JPG Sqhan.JPG Sqias.JPG Sqwasn.JPG Squab.JPG Sqwsa.JPG Squimp.JPG Brusa.JPG Bugim.JPG Dress.JPG Squishin.JPG Streg.JPG Hag.JPG Peep2.JPG Peep.JPG Sqauu.JPG Boss.JPG Bumsai.JPG Bumpup.JPG Bumpsee.JPG Up.JPG Scarsquiii.JPG Bigbot.JPG Squishyscared.JPG Squisbot.JPG Toil.JPG Syqasf.JPG Sqysa.JPG Bunsa.JPG Srobo.JPG Squueel.JPG Swdoo.JPG Swasff.JPG Sdoor.JPG Mjnighty.JPG Yawn.JPG Molff.JPG Mojh.JPG Molhun.JPG Bottybot.JPG Jolly.JPG Ohnoh.JPG Mollsmile.JPG Sqallpie.JPG Plunsa.JPG Plunger.JPG Squat.JPG Sqayte.JPG Sqaeem.JPG Squaske.JPG Sqhome.JPG Deardeardear.JPG Sqall.JPG Sqasm.JPG Home.JPG Smileyshish.JPG Hiragna.JPG Hump.JPG Muh.JPG Me.JPG Letter.JPG Pen pals.JPG Sayonara.JPG My american friend.JPG Thank you for your kindness.JPG Famil.JPG Happyrobot.JPG Saqui.JPG Mailed to america.JPG Bosom of my loved ones.JPG Then one day.JPG I had a family.JPG Brother and sisters.JPG Subtit.JPG Subtitles.JPG Sqiall.JPG Osaka.JPG Tussue.JPG Hank.JPG Sorry.JPG Minirobtsy.JPG Robotrasn.JPG Squand.JPG Rojapan.JPG Sqallow.JPG Squbra.JPG Squis.JPG Oops.JPG Bopsfall.JPG Bops.JPG Bumpy-gif3.gif|animated gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes